


Levantarse sin el pie izquierdo

by Eerieire



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Ableism, Aden's POV, Fluff, SPOILERS HASTA LA 326, Sharing a Bed, internalized ableism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerieire/pseuds/Eerieire
Summary: Aden raja de Olympus y semanas más tarde pasa la noche con Oscar.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Levantarse sin el pie izquierdo

Durante la Odisea a penas tuvimos tiempo de parar.

Nos concentramos en la misión que teníamos por delante, en no morir, en no pensar en quien ya había muerto, en no dejar que nuestros sentimientos nos controlaran para hacer lo que Olympus esperaba de nosotros. Para, al menos, volver a casa.  
Por eso, en el momento en que lo conseguimos, me arrulló todo de golpe. Lo mental y lo físico. Todo lo que la adrenalina no me había permitido sentir. Pero, sobretodo, el dolor de la pierna. 

Clío, la apolo de la familia, me dio la misma charla que me daba de pequeño cuando me caía y no me preocupaba de asegurarme de que la prótesis siguiera bien puesta. Fueron años de trabajo hasta que por fin interioricé que yo no era otra de las máquinas de Hefesto y que si me rompía no podían arreglarme cambiándome una pieza. Primero, porque no estaba roto. Segundo, porque los humanos no éramos perfectos como las máquinas. Pero crecer entre las mismas cuatro paredes que el Jefe del servicio, escuchando millones de tecnicismos y un lenguaje empapado de mecanicismo, tenía varias desventajas. Y esa era una de ellas. Especialmente, cuando hasta tú mismo preferías a las máquinas.

Olympus se jactaba de ser la sociedad más avanzada hasta el momento. De haber curado enfermedades, de haber encontrado la manera para que las congénitas y las genéticas no llegaran siquiera a desarrollarse en el feto. Hasta de saber cómo regenerar tejidos. Y aún así, no era suficiente. Seguía conquistando cualquier espacio de la galaxia que no les perteneciera y desafiando los pocos retos que la ciencia aún les presentaba. Porque quería que fuéramos útiles. Que no tuviéramos fallos. Que llegáramos a ser los mejores. Solo de esa manera, podrían acabar por tenerlo todo.

Pero mientras, había misterios que aún no habían resuelto. Ya fuera porque no habían encontrado la manera o porque no les interesaba. En mi caso, era lo segundo. Actualmente apenas había accidentes. La gente que los sufría en la Odisea eran enviados de vuelta a casa, considerados insuficientes para ocupar las tan ansiadas posiciones que Olympus prometía. Los que los sufrían fuera de ella, simplemente, no le importaban lo suficiente a Olympus como para hacer algo. A no ser, que tuvieras mi suerte. 

Si eras un Hijo o un Familiar, no podían ignorarte. Porque tenían un estatus que mantener. Porque no podían enseñar de puertas para fuera que los Jefes y sus familias no eran tan perfectas como decían. Por eso, me pusieron la prótesis.

Al menos, en todos esos años de evolución habían tenido la decencia de unificar las diferentes prótesis en una y eliminar el cargador de la ecuación. Supongo, que para fingir que se habían interesado. Porque no habían hecho nada más. 

El día que le pregunté a Clío por qué no me habían puesto una pierna como la otra, ella me dijo que eso no era posible. Y recuerdo mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y responderle que un gigante todopoderoso como Olympus, ¡que podía hacer desaparecer heridas sin que se viera ni una gotita de sangre!, tenía que poder crearte una pierna nueva. Ella me revolvió el pelo y me prometió que dentro de unos años, cuando fuera más mayor, me lo explicaría. Al final, la respuesta no resultó estar tan a la altura de Olympus como mi yo más niño esperaba. Ni estaban trabajando en ello, ni estaban creando piernas de distintos colores, ni siquiera estaban haciendo piernas que te permitieran correr súper rápido. La respuesta resultó ser que les dábamos igual. No resultó haber ni una puñetera persona que partiera de los transplantes de extremidades que se habían empezado a realizar en la Tierra y se centrara en hacerlos posibles con todos los nuevos recursos que habían conseguido. Sencillamente, en algún momento, debían haber decidido que si alguien tenía un accidente ya nunca podría llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que les mereciera la pena preocuparse.

Esa misma noche, recuerdo como todo empezó a tener sentido. También, como desde ese mismo momento, ya nunca más dejo de tenerlo.

Por eso, cuando volví a casa después de la Odisea, ni me sorprendieron las miradas que nos lanzó Hefesto a la apolo y a mí. Como si después de todos estos años aún no lo hubiera asimilado. Como si le siguiera dando vergüenza. Porque por mucho que me doliera admitirlo en su momento, creo que por eso lloraba cuando me desperté de la operación. Porque le avergonzaba su propio hijo. Porque no podía creerse que me tuviera que haber pasado justo a mí. Porque creía (igual que sigue creyendo) que ya no podría llegar a ser el mejor. 

Tampoco me sorprendió que evitara la estancia donde estábamos si tenía que cruzarla para llegar a otra habitación. Pensaría que si no lo ve, no existe. Y si no existe puede seguir pensando que seré un Jefe tan digno como los otros.  
En las dos semanas que pasé en casa, con la constante presencia de Clío para hacerme las curas que yo no podía y para asegurarse de que me ponía la prótesis lo menos posible, pensé muchísimo en cómo habían sido esos seis meses. Especialmente, en la reacción que tuvo Armand cuando se enteró.

Mi poca falta de interés por las personas, hizo que no acudiera a ninguna de las pijamadas que organizaba el afrodita en el instituto. El resto del tiempo llevaba pantalones largos y ni él ni Asha habían sabido nunca lo que había pasado. No porque quisiera ocultarlo. Sino porque tampoco me parecía algo que fuera necesario contar. Y la primera noche en la Akademeia, cuando me quité la prótesis como siempre que me iba a dormir, pude ver como en el otro lado del cuarto a Armand le tembló el pulso. A pesar de todo, no fue hasta que acabó de hacerse el eyeliner que dejó de mirarme a través del espejo para encararme directamente. 

Armand siempre había sabido proyectar como quería que los demás lo vieran. Pero después de tantos años con él, sabía leerle más de lo que le gustaría. Y por mucho que se riera y me culpara de estar a punto de estropearle el maquillaje para su cita de esa noche, supe que en verdad le había impactado. Y aquel día, después de haber estado centrando todas mis inseguridades en el sistema y mi padre, después de haberlas relativizado lo máximo que había podido, Armand las hizo resurgir. 

Nunca más volvió a sacar el tema (tampoco lo hizo Asha a quien dudaba si el afrodita se lo había contado ni que fuera para saber qué me había pasado), pero el temblor de su muñeca y las miradas que lo siguieron fueron más que suficientes. Nunca me lo pidió pero empecé a pasar tiempo en la habitación de Asha cuando me avisaba de que se traería a chicas a nuestro cuarto. Las noches que no me apetecía o que Asha se dormía temprano, iba a darme un paseo por Marte y volvía cuando suponía que Armand y su ligue ya se habrían cansado. Entonces, escondía la prótesis debajo de la cama y esperaba que, por la mañana, la chica en cuestión siguiera lo suficiente centrada en Armand como para no fijarse en como las sábanas tocaban el colchón donde no deberían. Incluso las noches que estaba tan cansado como para esperarme a que acabaran, me iba a dormir más pronto sin quitarme la prótesis aunque eso supusiera cuidados extras al día siguiente.

Eso ni siquiera fue lo peor. Lo que más me quitó el sueño fueron los dos meses que pasé pensando que Armand en cualquier momento me iba a dejar de hablar. Al fin y al cabo, era un Afrodita. Y los afroditas se preocupaban por la belleza. Armand, _especialmente_ , se preocupaba por ella. ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?

Puede que las sesiones con Clío me hubieran servido para trabajar todas las falsas concepciones que llevaba dentro por pertenecer a Hefesto. Por pertenecer a una sociedad como Olympus. Que me hubiera dado recursos para gestionar la percepción que tenía de mí mismo. Pero no me había preparado para afrontar el hecho de no considerarme bello. De que los demás no fueran a considerarme bello. Y que Armand fuera la primera persona a parte de mi familia en saberlo, no ayudó mucho.

Para mi suerte, Clío me preguntó al respecto. No sobre Armand directamente, pero sí sobre qué tal había ido con mi compañero de cuarto. Y como siempre que iba más allá de las preguntas técnicas, me abrí del todo para enseñarle hasta los engranajes que no sabía que existían. Estuvimos trabajando en ellos hasta el último día que me quedé en casa. Intentó darme herramientas útiles que pudiera poner en práctica en las nuevas pruebas que nos deparaban en la Akademeia. Me hizo prometer que ante cualquier problema e inseguridad del tipo que fuera la llamaría. Lo hice para dejarla más tranquila aunque ambos supiéramos la verdad. Al menos, le dije, no iba a sobresforzarme tanto. Y supe, por la forma en la que me abrazó, que eso sí se lo había creído.

* * *

Durante nuestra primera misión tenemos más tiempo de respirar.

No tenemos que concentrarnos en sobrevivir. Exploramos, descubrimos y analizamos toda especie y material que creamos útil para Olympus. Estamos más tranquilos y eso nos permite relajarnos, conocernos mejor fuera de un ambiente de vida o muerte, hacer de la Eros nuestra nueva casa.

Por eso, todas las noches que no me toca guardia, procuro retirarme temprano para quitarme la prótesis lo antes posible. Sé que a Clío le gustaría que me la quitara y lavara la parte que recubre el muñón más a menudo. Pero sé también que estaría contenta al ver que, al menos, lo estoy haciendo más seguido que en la Odisea. 

Cuando ya es bastante tarde y estoy dejando el liner sobre una silla para que se seque, esperando que no haya ninguna urgencia que implique salir corriendo, alguien llama a la puerta. No espera respuesta para entrar y, por como le cambia la sonrisa que lleva siempre por bandera por una mueca de sorpresa, sé que Oscar esperaba encontrarme dormido.

-¿Has acabado ya la guardia? -le pregunto tomando sitio en la cama e intentando no pensar en lo que implica que haya querido venir aquí en vez de irse a su cuarto.

-¿Pero tú sabes qué hora es? -responde él, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La sonrisa ha vuelto a sus labios y no desaparece a pesar de que su piel cambie y se vuelva azulada y sus ojos dejen paso a las pupilas y sus orejas crezcan y parezcan aletas-. A ver si al final vas a ser un robot de verdad y duermes solo para disimular.

El beso del poseidón no tarda en llegar, silenciando cualquier réplica que tuviera preparada. Y como siempre, no me quejo. Porque por muchos besos que ya nos hayamos dado, sigue siendo algo a lo que no puedo resistirme. Así que mis manos se enredan en su pelo y lo atraigo más hacía mí y le beso todas y cada una de las escamas que le recubren el rostro y él murmura algo como “qué contento estás hoy” pero suena más a siseo y yo vuelvo a sus labios para que se calle. 

Porque no sé si es que estoy más contento o si es que estoy menos nervioso pero sí que cada día me hace falta más tiempo a su lado.

Oscar se apoya en la cama pero antes de que pueda hacer nada más mi quejido le hace detenerse.  


-¿Estás bien? -Sus cejas, ahora blancas, se fruncen y recorre el colchón en busca de algo que haya podido clavarme. Evidentemente, no encuentra nada y me vuelve a mirar aún más confundido-. No… ¿no se te habrá caído un tornillo?  
Esta vez, sí me da tiempo a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Es la pierna -le respondo levantando el muñón para que sepa a que me refiero-. Hoy me duele bastante.  


Se calla la reprimenda que sé que tiene porque sabe que odio que me trate como si fuera un niño pequeño que no ha pasado la mayoría de su vida con la pierna amputada. Y, porque en su momento, le dejé bastante claro que consejos al respecto solo aceptaba los de Clío y, como mucho, los de Minna si se llegaba a dar el caso. En su lugar, se sienta a mi lado con la espalda contra la pared y yo me acurruco en su pecho. No paso por alto como rodea el espacio que debería ocupar mi pierna ni como evita poner las suyas encima.

-Si algún día que tenga guardia hasta tarde estás muy cansado y no quieres limpiarlo, puedes dejarlo ahí y ya lo hago yo.  


Las palabras de Oscar me pillan desprevenido. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer algo que no le corresponde? Pienso que quizás se siente en deuda conmigo por haber accedido a ayudarle pero no tiene sentido. Sabe que quiero cargarme a Olympus casi tanto como él y que no me importa perderlo todo por el camino. Al menos, no mientras sigamos unidos. Aunque eso, claro, no se lo he dicho. 

-No tienes que hacerlo porque me tengas pena -suelto al fin. 

Si no es por eso, no hay ningún otro motivo que se me ocurra para que se esté ofreciendo. Es algo de lo que hablamos con Clío durante las vacaciones. La pena. La lástima. La compasión. Fue unos de esos engranajes que solo ella sabe cómo activar. E igual que con el resto, una vez puesto en marcha ya no se puede parar.

-Si hay alguna persona en esta nave que no me dé ningún tipo de pena, Aden -dice Oscar poniendo una garra bajo mi barbilla que me obliga a mirarle-. Eres tú. ¿Crees que voy a tenerle pena a alguien que está dispuesto a ir en contra de todo lo que conoce?, ¿a alguien que quiere hacerlo a pesar de que un día me dijo que no le gustaban los cambios? -Con la misma garra que antes me sujetaba la barbilla, me recorre las facciones con una delicadeza que hace que un escalofrío me baje por la columna-. Ya sabes por qué lo hago.

Y creo que en el fondo lo sé. Aunque siga sin acabar de creerlo porque la mera idea me da vértigo. 

Como la primera vez que vi toda la galaxia desde el observatorio,

como la primera vez que la encontré entera atrapada entre sus ojos. 

Esos ojos que ahora, solo pupila, me devuelven una mirada con la que me dice todo lo que es incapaz de poner en palabras.  


Estas noches, Oscar me ha estado hablando de su familia. De cómo funcionan los esianos de verdad. Por eso, cuando noto como los bordes de sus aletas se han retraído sobre sí mismos sé que se está sonrojando. Sé, también, por qué me clava los dientes afilados cuando nos besamos. Que me trata como si fuera de porcelana porque cree que los humanos somos muy frágiles y tiene miedo de arañarme más de la cuenta. De romperme la ropa. De romperme a mí.

Mientras me cuenta cómo se ve el cielo desde Hellas, pienso en la primera vez que adoptó su forma original en una de esas noches que nos reunimos en su cuarto. Como me miró preso del pánico antes de convertirse en el Oscar que los demás conocen y se disculpó mil veces. Como, después de que me acercara y le asegurara que si él estaba más cómodo a mi no me importaba, dejó de nuevo paso a las escamas con cuidado. Como mantuvo los iris azules unos segundos como si quisiera recordarme que seguía siendo él. Como, aunque inseguro al principio, ha seguido dejando de ser un poseidón para volver a ser un esiano cada noche que pasamos juntos.

-… y cuando nos reunimos para ver las estrellas, cada vez que nos sentimos en casa y fuera de peligro, en realidad, nos deshacemos de vuestros cuerpos. Porque sois incomodísimos, ¿lo sabías? Y porque aunque no estéis del todo mal nosotros somos más guapos, claro.

Esta vez le miro de forma voluntaria y soy yo el que me sonrojo. Oscar tarda en entender por qué el poco tiempo que tarda en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.  
Su risa suena a burbujas saliendo a la superficie, a gorgoteo, a chapuceo. No dice nada más porque se le sigue dando mejor que a mí reconocer y aceptar las partes que me dan miedo. Que me dan vértigo.

Aparto la prótesis que había dejado sobre el colchón cuando veo que tiene intención de tumbarse y la apoyo a los pies de la cama, junto a la silla. Cuando me tumbo a su lado, seguimos hablando de Marte y de Hellas y de su familia y de Talía mientras su garra se pasea por mi espalda y mi pierna se cuela entre las suyas. Hasta que poco a poco el silencio se va instaurando entre nosotros.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? -me pregunta al cabo de un rato en un susurro. Sé que está a punto de dormirse por como su pelo ha abandonado su color blanquecino original para pasar al marrón habitual. Igual que sé, que poco antes de caer rendido, recuperará el resto de su aspecto humano. Por si acaso entrara alguien mientras dormimos. Le respondo con un ruido de asentimiento-. Si te cuesta mucho dormirte, despiértame y volvemos a hablar hasta que te duermas tú. 

Le digo que no pasa nada, que estoy acostumbrado. Me dice que no sea tonto, que las cosas cambian. Acabo admitiéndole que, aunque no me alivie el dolor, su presencia ya me reconforta. Oscar, como siempre que le respondo algo que no se espera, se queda callado e intuyo que se le estarán doblando las aletas. Un beso acaba por llegar a mi coronilla y ya empiezo a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que esa será toda su respuesta.  


-Descansa, Oscar.

Durante lo que queda de noche el tiempo desaparece.

**Author's Note:**

> Toda la información técnica sobre prótesis la he sacado mayoritariamente de Footless Jo en youtube por si queréis ir a cotillearla que es un amor!


End file.
